ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fanon Villain Defeats
DSboy15. Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Jafar (Aladdin) **Abis Mal **Sa'luk *Queen Grimhidle (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Scar (The Lion King) **Zira *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) **Morgana *Hades (Hercules) *Chernabog (Fantasia) **The Firebird (Fantasia 2000) *Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Shan-Yu (Mulan) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Mr. Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Clayton (Tarzan) *Merlock (Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear Star Command: The Adventure Begins) *Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Captain Pete (Mickey, Donald, & Goofy: The Three Musketeers) *Captain Gantu (Stitch the Movie) *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Mr. Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) **Maestro Forte *Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) *Lady Tremaine (Cinderella III: A Twist in Time) *The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Lyle Tiberius Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 2) *Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) *Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Prince John (Robin Hood) *AUTO (WALL-E) *Wiseguys and Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Tzekel-Khan (The Road to El Dorado) *Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *Warren T. Rat''' (An American Tail) **Cat R. Waul *Sir Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Rothbart (The Swan Princess) **Clavious **Zelda *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Professor Screweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Hexxus (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) **Evil Martin Brisby *Rasputin (Anastasia) *Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Claudandus (Felidae) *Steele (Balto) *Carface Carruthers (All Dogs Go To Heaven) **Red *Queen Gnorga (A Troll In Central Park) *General Mandible (Antz) *Mok Swagger (Rock 'n' Rule) *Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) *The Dragon (The Pagemaster) *El Supremo and Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Pharaoh Rameses (The Prince of Egypt) *General Woundwort (Watership Down) *Zigzag the Guard Vizier (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Madame Gasket (Robots) *Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) *Gallaxhar (Monsters Vs Aliens) *Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Lord Barkis Bittern (Corspe Bride) *The Other Mother (Coraline) *Malthazar (Arthur and The Invisibles) *Megatron (Transformers the Movie) *Simone Lenoir (Scooby Doo on Zombie Island) *Lord Maliss (Snow White Happily Ever After) *Zeebad (The Magic Roundabout Movie) *Dr. Greed (The Fearless Four) *Spirit of The Book (Carebears: The Movie) *Zygon (Starchaser: The Legend of Orin) *Prince Froglip (The Princess and The Goblin) *Scarsnout (Rugrats:The Movie) *Snow Queen *The Nightmare King (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) *Holli Would (Cool World) *The Emperor of Night (Pinocchio and The Emperor of Night) *Black Wolf (Wizards) *Nekron (Fire and Ice) *The Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) *King Haggard (The Last Unicorn) *Tyler (Heavy Metal 2000) *The Drej Queen '''(Titan A.E) Category:Lists Category:Article stubs Category:Villains